1. Field of the Invention
A swivel device for hanging objects overhead.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previous swivel devices for suspending objects, although inexpensive, have been esthetically unattractive and did not permit ready adjustment of the angular orientation of pendant objects. Moreover, they could not be removed without leaving unsightly marks.
One previous device of this character was composed of three parts. The first part was firmly attached to the ceiling and had a vertical bearing in which a journal of the second part could rotate. Both of these parts were made in a relatively expensive process employing but a single mold the rotatable part of which had an undercut wedge-shaped channel into which a dovetailed base wedge of the third part could be introduced horizontally. Aside from the expense of fabricating such a device, it was dangerous because the third part could slide out of the channel accidentally. The device was excessively high so that it would not lie unobstrusively against the ceiling when the third part was removed. It was cumbersome to operate and install and was quite bulky.
Another prior art device of this character included a first part that was attached to a ceiling and was permanently secured to an ungapped horizontal ring. A hook was threaded through the ring until its enlarged base rested on the ring to inhibit further downward movement. Due to the need to provide sufficient space to thread the hook into the ring, the ring had to be spaced a substantial distance below the ceiling; hence the first part was rather high, bulky and unsightly.